


Come Fly With Me

by ScarletCorvid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/pseuds/ScarletCorvid
Summary: Snape takes Teddy on a broom ride to prove a bully wrong. Remus, however, thinks Severus is teaching their son to fly and the misunderstanding sparks a new understanding.





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Lupin_Snape Fantasy Fest. Prompt: S takes young Teddy , 2 to 5, flying but R misunderstands and thinks S is teaching him to ride a broom, which R has said he is to young to do.

"Papa! Papa!" 

Severus Snape lifted his eyes from the page they had been focused on seconds ago to find a blonde haired, blue eyed boy of five standing in front of him, almost trembling with excitement. If he had thought four years ago such a sight would move him to smile, he wouldn't have believed it. But that was before he cheated death, and before he became the wolf's mate. 

"What is it, Teddy?" He asked, folding the newspaper calmly. 

Though Teddy Lupin was not his biological son, Severus been in his life since he was six months old and felt every bit the father to him. Because of that, he tried to be everything his own father had not been to him. Whatever was on his son's mind was much more important than anything in the Daily Prophet. 

"Johnny said that werewolves can't fly." His little face went into a frown. "He doesn't believe that I've flown with you and Daddy before!" 

"Johnny Randall is brat." Severus sniffed. "You shouldn't listen to him, Teddy. You know what he's saying is utter nonsense." 

"Yeah..." Teddy trailed off in the way he always did before he asked for something he thought his fathers might not agree to. It never ceased to amaze Severus how he came up with solutions to every problem, even if by unorthodox methods. He would never tell Remus this, but he wondered if their son might not end up in Slytherin instead of Griffindor. 

"But?" He prompted gently.

"But...can't we go flying?" He peek out from under the shaggy blonde fringe hopefully. "I mean...we could just fly past Johnny's farm. Then he'll believe me."

Severus was torn at that moment between wanting to be a good parent and his own memories of being picked on as a child. No, Teddy shouldn't pay attention to what the other kids said or thought, but he also knew from his own experiences how it felt. And how good it would've felt to have his father willing to help him show up the prats. 

"Well..." He sighed. "As long as you understand that it doesn't matter what other people say about you if it isn't true."

"Sure!" Teddy agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "Can we go now? Daddy's not home for dinner yet."

Severus looked down at his son and felt a pang of love so desperate for the boy that it actually hurt. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him, which was something he'd never felt for another person before, with the exception of Remus. The wolf and his boy had taken over his life and showed him he was still capable of giving and receiving love.

But that was another thought for another time, he decided as he held out his hand to his son.

"I think we will have just enough time." 

*****

Severus settled Teddy in front of him and took off on his broom over the country side. The Randall's farm wasn't too farm from their cottage. Without other Muggle neighbors in the immediate area, a necessity of Remus and Teddy's lycanthropy, they were able to show boat a little bit and really make the little brat pout as he watched Teddy sail overheard, supposedly piloting the broom on his own. 

Once they pulled away from the Randall farm, Severus took the broom fast across the farm land surrounding the area. He felt a little thrill as the wind stung their faces and he could hear Teddy's gasps of delight. Circling low around the house, he couldn't help the smile on his face. Moments like this made him so very glad to have survived Nagini's bite.

As they circled around the house a second time, Severus saw Remus standing by the back door. He leaned forward and covered Teddy's hands with his on the broomstick in case the boy decided to wave to his father. Carefully he set the broom down a few feet away, moving his hands so Teddy could wave and jump off to greet his father with a big smile.

Remus, on the other hand, didn't look very happy at all. His arms were crossed and his face was hard, a sure sign that the wolf was angry. Wonderful. What had he done this time? It was almost like being with a woman, the way he could get so moody around the full. 

"Teddy, why don't you go inside and wait for us?" Remus patted his son on the head and nodded at the back door. "We'll be right there."

Severus knew it was going to be bad when Remus sent Teddy inside. He was expecting them to fight, he always sent Teddy away if he thought there was going to be a fight. And while he appreciated his partner's concern for what their child saw, he also knew that eventually they would have to teach Teddy that part of partnership meant arguing. Today, however, there were other problems he could see in Remus's eyes.

"Why were you teaching Teddy to fly?" Remus frowned deeply, eyes blazing with just a hint of feral gleam. "I thought we already agreed we'd wait another year or two until he gets a bit bigger! But no, you just go off without talking to me first and start teaching him!"

"I did no such thing. The Randall brat was spewing some nonsense that werewolves can't fly, so we took a little trip past their farm. I let Teddy sit in front but I was the one doing the flying." Severus glared in return. "You know very well I wouldn't just start teaching him to fly without talking to you first. We've talked about everything, why would that change now?"

"Well...it's not good to teach him to give into bullying." He seemed to get flustered now that the argument had been defused before he even got to blow steam off. "And besides, it wasn't very safe to have him in front. What if..."

"Remus," Severus held a hand up to stop him. "He was perfectly safe." 

"It doesn't matter whether you think Teddy was safe or not," Remus snapped. "You're not..." 

He cut himself off when he seemed to realize the cruelty in his words, but it was too late. The look of hurt that flickered across Severus's face said the damage had been done. 

"No," Severus agreed in a soft voice. "I'm not his father." 

"Severus..." Remus tried to back pedal, but the other man was already mounting his broom. 

"You said what you meant," He replied in a low voice as the broom began to lift up off of the ground. "I just...can't look at you right now, Remus."

With those words he took off and left Remus standing there looking shocked. He didn't particularly want to hurt his partner, but he would withdraw when hurt. No one really knew this about Severus because there was so little that hurt him. This, however, had hurt deeply and he needed time to think. 

He wondered if Remus knew how much his whole world was wrapped up in him and Teddy. Yes, he still had his job at Hogwarts, but this was the first time in his life he'd had more then a marginal personal life. He never thought he'd have a family of his own. Not after all of the times his father called him a queer, or after Lily had married James Potter then died with her husband. And certainly not years and years later, when he was a spy and just trying not to get himself killed. 

The problem was, Severus wasn't good at expression emotions. When he and Remus first got together the only way he could express his feelings for the other man had been sex. Slowly Remus had gotten him to open up enough to use words like "love", though it wasn't something he said every day. Even now it was still hard to explain how much he loved the wolf and his boy. 

But Severus Snape wasn't beaten without a fight, especially not to emotions.

******

After an hour of flying around the countryside, Severus decided to go home. Obviously he wasn't going to leave and he was sure Remus was well aware of that. When he got back, though, the house was so quiet he didn't think there was another soul there except the spiders they could never seem to fully eradicate. He found Remus there, however, sitting on the couch in front of the fire and nursing a firewhiskey. 

"I knew how it felt," Severus said without explanation as he came to sit beside his partner. He flicked his wand at the firewhiskey, a second glass appearing and smoothly sliding into his hand. "And I knew how much it would have meant to have a father that actually cared."

"I'm sorry," Remus said simply before turning and kissing Severus tenderly. "I was a prat."

"You were," He agreed stiffly, taking a pull off of his firewhiskey. "To suggest I would ever let Teddy do something unsafe right in front of me...."

"I know," The wolf finished the amber liquid in his glass then sent it towards the side table with a small wave of his hand. "But you have no idea how much I worry about losing him...."

"Like Nymphadora." Severus finished for him, nodding slightly. 

"Yes." Remus agreed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Teddy. Or if I lost you. And sometimes I just want to wrap you both up and keep you away from the world." 

There was the tiniest softening in Severus's eyes as he listened to Remus explain how he wanted to protect him. It was a strange thing, to know someone loved you, but even he couldn't say it wasn't wonderful. He reached out and took the other man's hands, squeezing softly. 

"I know." He replied simply. "I feel the same."

"It won't be easy to let go as he gets older," Remus squeezed Severus's hands back a little harder. "But I do know you love him as much as I do. And he's every bit your son..." 

A little smirk crossed Severus' face. "Of course you'll say he's my son too if he ends up in Slytherin."

"Even now he's your son." He shook his head slightly. "And you know I am yours too." 

"Why do you think I came back?" 

Severus's snark was back and it felt good. He might not be able to say the words, but Remus could read between the lines. And there were other ways of communicating, he thought to himself as he pulled the wolf in close for a deep kiss. When they finally had to come up for air, he could tell by the smirk on his partner's face and the quick beating of his own heart that everything had been forgiven once again.

"I've been thinking lately. I think we need to level the playing field," Remus smiled at Severus softly as he lowered himself down to one knee. "Handfast with me?"

Severus was stunned enough that he didn't speak for several long minutes, merely looking down at their joined hands. They'd each loved a woman and lost her, and they'd both survived the war against all odds. That might have been a good start to a friendship, but there were also harbored feelings that needed to be acted on by virtue of getting a second chance at life. Then it became love, and when you added in raising a little boy together it had become so much more than even that. They had become a family and Severus wanted nothing more then to spend rest of the life he'd snatched from death's jaws with that little boy and his wolf.

"Married to a wolf?" He scoffed lightly. 

"Why not?" Remus smirked a little. "I'm willing to marry a Slytherin."

The back door opened and slammed shut again, the sound bouncing off the tiles in the kitchen. They could hear a scurry of small feet on the floor as their son ran into room. He stopped in the doorway and looked at his fathers curiously, giving away immediately that his heightened senses had heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Married?" His little voice was thoughtful. "Who's gettin' married?"

"We are, if he says yes," Remus looked up at Severus with an expectant raise of the eyebrows.

"Does that mean Papa is going to be my Papa for real now?" Teddy asked as he climbed into Severus's lap, wanting to be part of the moment. 

"I've always been your Papa." Severus wrapped his free arm around his son and looked down at Remus. "This just makes it official."


End file.
